The Unforseen Destiny
by EM-JAYYYYYYY
Summary: Jace and Clary. Mortal Instruments. Love with a twist.


I updated it after i got a few disgruntled comments from readers.**DISCLAIMER: All the characters we have grown to love such as Clary and Jace are unfortunately NOT MINE they belong to the talented Cassandra Clare *sigh***_**DEDICATED TO MY NEWEST CYBER FRIEND. THE UNFORGETTABLE AND TALENTED ERIN.**_**The Unforseen Destiny**I shuddered under the weight of the blackness closing in upon me. I had followed Madeleine to the City of Glass in the hopes of finding a way to awaken my mother. That had been a flop considering I had fallen down a flight of stairs and hadn't seen Madeleine since. That's what I get for wandering away from my accommodation without the help of another Shadowhunter that knew the place. At least the fall had taken me to a warlock by the name of Connells Farn. He claimed to be more powerful than Magnus Bane."I taught him everything he knows. But not everything I know" he proclaimed joyfully when I fell straight into his front door. He seemed to have some form of future sight; he knew me and everything about my current situation. Did he know about Jace? I shuddered internally at the thought of what this stranger might know. Could he read minds? Did he know what haunted my every thought? That smile. Those eyes. No. I shook myself. Brother. I focussed on the light that had appeared at the side of my vision. The blackness was everywhere. But it didn't stop me from thinking. It was like wandering through a dark room at night. The light grew brighter. It was like watching a movie. The memories were mine. But they were not familiar.I watched as I climbed a flight of marble white stairs. Jace waiting for me at the top, covered in shadows. The only thing that told me it was Jace was the golden halo his hair made as it caught the sunlight. He stepped out of the shadows as I approached. He was dressed entirely in black. With a white tie. He had a dazzling smile. His hand reached out for mine and I took it. We headed for an arched doorway. Faint music streaming through the turned to look at me."You look...perfect"I glanced down at what I was wearing. An emerald green dress, it was satiny. Tight to my waist and then it flared out, giving me curves. I touched my hair with my free hand. It was drawn into a loose pony tail, curls escaping it and decorating my face. I imagined I looked like a mess. Jace didn't seem to led me away from the archway. I could glimpse couples waltzing in time to the music. It was a sight to behold. Everything bathed in warm golden sunlight. The air seemed to shimmer. I knew that we were in a place where we didn't have to hide. Where the Shadowhunters were able to be who they were. Somewhere more mystical and beautiful then the Glass City."Clary. Do you know where we are?" Jace inquired as he led me toward a fountain. The water caught the light. It glowed. The glow imprinted on my retinas, I was dazed as I turned to look at Jace. He was closer than I realised. When I blinked and opened my eyes our faces were close. He lent down, our foreheads were touching."My dear, you mustn't forget."Forget? What had I forgotten? The ghost of something niggled at the side of my mind. As though he had read my mind Jace gently pulled aside my sleeve and stroked my star shaped scar. _We are one. We are the same. We are meant to be together _His voice entered my mind. Where we really talking telepathically?My vision was fading. The light receding. The darkness looming once again. Knowing what to expect I waiting in anticipation for another memory to come. I gasped as the force of hundreds of years of memories collapsed in onto me. I saw fire. Ice. I saw fighting. Despair. Destruction. And Jace. His face haunted every image that came down upon me. Something hit me. And then the blackness was suffocating. I felt nothing. I saw nothing. Heard voice of an angel awoke me from my spell. The warlock was gone. But Jace was there. I scrambled into the safety of his arms. Jace wasn't my brother now. I understood. He was my other half. He completed me. He was my brother in the literal sense of the word. In mundane terms we were related. In this lifetime. Jace and I made the duo of unbeatable Shadowhunters. In our first lifetime a warlock had visited us. Imprinted us with a star rune known as an _Alatz_, giving us the power of resurrection. Time and time again we came back, it was strange to think we had gone through life that many times. But we were not invicible. We could bleed. We could die. It was sheer luck that we had made it to this lifetime. This lifetime we were brother and sister. In the past one we had been neighbours. The time before that I had seen Jace and he had asked me to marry him the moment our eyes lifetimes we could channel our past memories. Other times we couldn't we simply felt a inexplicable bond to one another.I looked at Jace. At the soft angles of his cheekbones. At the devilish smile he had. I knew he was mine in every fibre of my being. We always looked the same in every life. That was why Jace looked nothing like Valentine. That was why my mother was tall and willowy whilst I was petite. The similarities in hair and eye colours were merely cocked his head to one side."What? Is my face that hard to look away from?""Don't you remember Jace?""Remember what?"It was obvious that he had found me here because of our unearthly connection. But he knew not what I had been through. I raised my hands gently to his temples. I closed my eyes and focussed on the images. Focussed on gasped._Clary. _He whispered my name. In that one word he managed to inject enough passion that I felt I would collapse from the cheer force of it._Jace. _I called back to him. It was too much to handle. Words failed me. But he knew what I was thinking. I know he love for his was . The way it was meant to be. Life after lips met. This time the kiss was different. Unyielding. We finally understood. It wasn't forbidden. It was wrong to fight again our love. It was perfect. Beautiful. The first time we had come together, embracing our new selves. We knew that together Valentine was no match. We were brought into this life cycle to defeat him. And we found each other. It was our Unforseen ... omments? hatcha think?


End file.
